Flamas de Sufrimiento
by Noemi Onee San
Summary: Natsu convertido en mujer. ¿La única cura? ser uno con la persona que amas. Pero... ¿Si todo fuera un plan para causar el sufrimiento? ¿Que harías por la persona que amas, Natsu? StingxNatsu - LectorxHappy - ¿? x Natsu
1. I El Comienzo del Fin

_Bueno, tenia esta idea rondandome en la cabeza y he aqui el resultado de eso. Este es mi primer Fanfic asi que no sean duros conmigo. Pero si quieren dejen consejos asi mejoro._

_Espero que les guste el primer capitulo de la historia. Ah y una cosa mas; este Fanfic contiene yaoi - relacion chico x chico - asi que si no les gusta no lo lean asi se evitan un mal momento._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

Flamas de Sufrimiento

Capitulo I. El Comienzo del Fin

El reino de Fiore se sumía en una total calma. El establecimiento de Fairy Tail lentamente se reponía con el premio de los grandes juegos de magia, y con ello, el puesto del gremio más fuerte del Reino.

El problema con Saberthood, fue solucionado, y el mismo se dispersó luego de la caída del proyecto Eclipse. Los dragones gemelos de Saberthood se disculparon por sus actos y emprendieron un viaje tratando de encontrar el significado de un verdadero gremio unido, y la solución a la sombre de Rogue.

Claro que antes de marcharse cada uno jura volver a enfrentarse; Sting con Natsu y Rogue con Gajeel. Los cuales aceptaron gustosos, y con todos los demás miembros del gremio les dieron la despedida a los dos dragones.

Ahora, 5 meses después, todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad, exceptuando algunas disputas amistosas de Fairy Tail. Los integrantes del gremio se encontraban estrenando su nueva sede ya reconstruida, igual a la anterior, pero con alguna que otra mejora.

Nada fuera de lo normal, aparte de que dos figuras extrañas se acercaban a la entrada de Magnolia. A juzgar por las siluetas se trataba de un hombre y una mujer.

La mujer era peli rosa, de ojos color ónix, y de un cuerpo proporcionado. Vestía una especie de chaleco abierto de color rojizo con bordes dorados que dejaría a la vista su voluminoso pecho, a no ser, por que unas vendas lo cubrían; llevaba además un pantalón abombado del mismo color que el chaleco y sandalias negras. A demás de la marca de Fairy tail en el hombre derecho.

El hombre era rubio, ojos azules, y tenía una cicatriz del lado izquierdo del rostro por encima de su ceja cerca del ojo. Lleva puesto un chándal azul marino con capucha, abierto; una remera blanca y pantalones negros ajustados.

Los dos individuas venían caminando tranquilamente, o solo el rubio lo hacía. Se notaba a millas el nerviosismo que emanaba la peli chicle, que estaba asfixiando a un exceed de pelaje bordo contra su pecho.

-Na-Nat-chan, no respiro – trataba de decir el exceed, con rostro azul a falta de oxígeno.

-Ya cálmate quieres – el despreocupado rubio paso su mano por sus dorados cabellos.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡No me puedo calmar! ¿¡Sabes que reacción tendrán al verme así!? ¡Y todo por tu culpa! – la colérica voz de la señorita dirigía su agresión a su acompañante, aflojando el agarre del gato que respiro aliviado.

-¿Mi culpa? Disculpa pero de no ser por mí, a saber lo que te habría pasado. Tendrías que estarme agradecido, "Señorita" – el tono burlón el oji azul se escuchó haciendo énfasis en la palabra señorita.

- Baka… - murmuro la peli rosa con una venita en su frente.

-Ya, ya. Sting deja de molestar a la pobre Nat-chan, de ella depende como nos reciban en Fairy Tail – regaño el exceed al otro que solo bufo molesto.

Los individuos ya estaban dentro de la ciudad, yendo al antes nombrado "Fairy Tail".

-Contaras con mucha suerte si ellos llegan a tener una cura – dijo suspirando el Dragón Slayer de Luz.

-Sting… - advirtió la muchacha, el chico jugaba con su suerte.

-Moo~ no tienes remedio, – suspiro derrotado el minino – perdónalo, Nat-chan.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué es eso de Nat-chan, Lector? – pregunto curioso.

-Pues…¡Suena lindo! – dijo el exceed con repentina felicidad.

-Valla lógica tienes Lector…- el rubio sudo una gotita estilo anime, la de ojos ónix rio.

-Ustedes… - dijo divertida. Pero, al parar frente a un edificio su cara cambio a una de estrés y nerviosismo.

Los tres se detuvieron y leyeron el gran cartel que colgaba de la puerta de aquel edificio.

-Bueno, llegamos – rompió el silencio el dragón Slayer.

-S-si…

-¡Animo, Nat-chan!

La de ojos ónix acerco su mano a la puerta para abrirla, pero al apoyarla en la madera se detuvo.

-No puedo… Y si lo toman mal.- murmuro bajando la mirada, cubriéndola con mechones de su largo cabello.

-Entonces abrámosla juntos – el rubio apoyo también su mano en la madera de la puerta, sorprendiendo a la de mirada ónix, quien alzo la mirada para observarlo. Luego de unos segundos en su cara se formó una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo también.

-De acuerdo… - respirando hondo, mantenía la mirada al frente. Cierto exceed miraba la escena pensando en que eso resultaba interesante.

-3...2…- contaron al uníso; al llegar al 1 los dos empujaron las puertas, abriéndolas de par en par. Entraron en el recinto a paso decidido.

Los miembros del edificio miraron despreocupados a los individuos, muchas veces gente venía personalmente a dictar un trabajo o pedir ayuda. Pero al reconocer al antiguo miembro de Saberthood se impresionaron y algunos se pusieron en guardia.

Ciertamente, el problema de Saberthood y Fairy Tail se solucionó. Pero aun así algunos miembros todavía le guardaban algo de rencor, como en el caso de Panthom Lord y Gajeel.

-Sting Eucliffe – se oyó la voz imponente del maestro del gremio, que se encontraba parado en la barra, la mirada seria que le dirigió causo un escalofrió a más de uno – incluyendo a la peli rosa – Puedo saber que te a traído a nuestro gremio.

La peli chicle suspiro; nerviosa y con algo de temblores se paro delante del Eucliffe.

-Viejo, soy yo. Natsu. – la voz de la muchacha fue decidida y firme, pero no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

Todos lo miembros – incluido Makarov – la miraron incrédulos, pero luego de examinarla de pies a cabeza, notaron una bufanda blanca en du cuello con detalles de escamas, lo que era difícil de no reconocer, entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que la mujer de cuerpo voluminoso que estaba frente a ellos era Natsu Dragneel.

-¡¿Na-Natsu?! – Grito sorprendida la maga estelar, que se hallaba en una de las ultimas mesas del gremio – junto con Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel y Happy – todos los de esa mesa lo miraron incrédulos, aunque sus reacciones fueron variadas.

Erza y Lucy se quedaron boqui abiertas, Gajeel – que comía un pedazo de hierro – se atraganto con El, Wendy por fuera se notaba sorprendida pero por dentro estaba devastada –"Hasta Natsu-san en copia femenina tiene más pecho que yo" eran sus pensamientos. – Y Gray se hallaba con los pensamientos un poco parecidos a los de Wendy pero en otro sentido y no del bueno. Happy… bueno, Happy tenía cascaditas en los ojos porque "Su Otou-san" abrasaba a otro gato,- ¡Y además tiene almohadas! – se gritaba mentalmente.

La parte femenina del resto del gremio – que no era mucha - estaban felices porque tendrían una nueva "chica" con quien entablar amistad. Por otro lado, la parte masculina – que superaba con creces a la femenina – seguía "examinando" el nuevo cuerpo de su compañero.

Al sentir esas miradas, sin saber porque, Natsu se sonroja, y Sting se enfada – por razones desconocidas – según El.

-¿E-en verdad eres Natsu? – Los ojos de Makarov casi saltaban de su rostro - ¡Oh mi hijo! ¿Qué te han hecho? – lloraba con cascaditas en sus ojos.

-Viejo, exageras… - Natsu sudo una gotita estilo anime.

-Hay algo que todavía no han contestado – La voz de Laxus – quien sabe de dónde salió - sobresalto tanto como a Sting, como a Natsu. -¿Qué hace Eucliffe aquí y contigo? – Y la pregunta del millón se hizo.

Todos notaron como Natsu volvia a su estado de nerviosismo, y como Sting se sorprendía.

-"Pensé que lo habían olvidado" – pensaron los dos interrogados.

-Aaah bueno, vera… r-resulta que… y después… pero… y luego – balbuceaba el menor de los dragones – supongamos que es menor -.

-En español por favor – dijo Laxus algo fastidiado.

Sting suspiro.

-Estoy aquí porque "yo" tuve que salvar al cabezota de que un mago poderoso lo violara a gusto – por alguna razón el tono de Sting detonaba enfado.

-¡¿QUE?! – grito todo el tiempo al uníso.

-¡No feo así! – grito avergonzado el dragón slayer de fuego, su cara estaba tan sonrojada que parecía el cabello de la mismísima Erza.

-¿No fue así? – el tono burlón de Sting saco de las casillas a Natsu. Luego de escuchar un ¡Sbam! – falta de presupuesto para sonidos – y ver a un Sting estrellado contra una de las paredes del recinto. Natsu prosiguió a contar con detalles lo que de "verdad paso".

_Flash Back_

_Por primera vez en años Natsu había escogido una misión para hacerla el solo; cosa que dejo a un devastado Happy siendo consolado por una Lucy "caderas de huevo" según el felino. _

_Era una misión sencilla y con buena paga, la cual consistía en: Salvar a ciudad Hargeon de unos cuantos magos oscuros que causaban estragos. Todo el mundo savia que Natsu podía cuidarse solo por eso no interfirieron – Erza, Gray, Lucy – a que valla solo._

_No sabía la razón de eso ni el mismo; tal vez la cuidad le traía recuardos –siendo el lugar en donde conoció a Lucy, además de hacer diversos estragos en misiones anteriores – pero algo le decía que visitara solo esta vez, la cuidad. _

_Al llegar –después de varias horas en tren – a ciudad Hargeon. Busco la guarida de los magos oscuros. La cual se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad; se enfrentó al sequito del jefe de tales magos. _

_Cuando estaba por golpear al último, el jefe se le abalanzó por detrás y le roció una extraña pócima que levanto una cortina de humo rosa. Al despejarse el humo de color, el cuerpo de Natsu había cambiado al de una mujer. _

_Aturdido, Natsu no vio que aquel sujeto lo tiro al suelo y se le poso enzima; inmovilizándolo. Pronto comenzó a forcejear –pero con el cambio repentino que sufrió – no pudo hacer mucho. _

_El jefe de los magos oscuros estaba por besar a Natsu; cuando de repente una luz brillante lo hace volar y acaba en el suelo inconsciente. La luz fue lanzada por Sting – que estaba de paso por Hargeon de casualidad -. _

_Sting ayudo a Natsu quien pronto se desmayó por todo lo sucedido. Al despertar de la ahora "Señorita Dragneel" Sting le conto que se había separado de Rogue y Frosh en cuidad Onivus por decisión de los nombrados anteriormente. Y era pura casualidad que El pasara por Hargeon. _

_Después de desayunar – y de que Natsu se acostumbrara a su nuevo cuerpo – el peli rosa quiso regresar al gremio, y el mayor lo acompaño solo para asegurarse de que nada raro le volviera a suceder. _

Fin Flash Back

Así Natsu les narro lo ocurrido exceptuando una parte que era la verdadera razón por la que Sting lo acompañara al gremio: Sting Eucliffe quería ser un miembro de Fairy Tail.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso… - suspiro más relajado Makarov al ver que uno de sus hijos – oh ahora hija – no fue violado.

-Hay algo que están ocultando – nuevamente la voz de Laxus sobresalto a los dos Dragones Slayers; que ahora sudaban frio. No era el momento para lo "otro".

-Nee, Nat-chan. ¿Por qué no les dices que Sting-kun quiere unirse a Fairy Tail? – pregunto el inocente felino, ocasionando que los mencionados caigan de bruces al suelo.

Todos – a excepción del maestro del gremio – se sorprendieron; al momento el recinto se llenó de murmullos de aprobación o negación a la unión del Dragón de Luz.

-¡Silencio! – rugió el tercer maestro de FT – Sting Eucliffe, después de todos los estragos que ha causado tu gremio con el nuestro, ¿Cuál es tu motivo para unírtenos? Nosotros somos enemigos.

Natsu iba a protestar, pero Sting le gano la palabra.

-Sé muy bien los altercados que hubo entre mi antiguo gremio y Fairy Tail. Pero cambie. Les ayude a arruinar Eclipse por ese mismo motivo; porque las palabras que Natsu nos dijo a Rogue y a mí nos hicieron reflexionar. Sé que no merezco ni que me traten como un amigo, pero, quiero unirme a ustedes porque esto para ustedes no es considerado un gremio sino una familia. – hablo con mirada decidida y encarando a Makarov; lo que no sabía es que cierta peli rosa lo escuchaba atentamente y lo miraba sorprendida. – le pido por favor… ¡Déjeme ser parte de su familia!

El silencio reino dentro del gremio; todos consideraban que las palabras del Dragón de Luz eran verdaderas. Makarov dio su veredicto.

-Sting Eucliffe, es cierto que nos ayudaste a detener Eclipse; te disculpaste con nosotros antes de partir en tu viaje. Y lo más importante ayudaste a uno de mis hijos por eso, te doy a bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Estoy dentro!? ¡Gracias! No se arrepentirá – la sonrisa en la cara del Eucliffe era inigualable, quizás, la primera que demostraba tanta felicidad.

-¡A celebrar a llegada de un nuevo hijo! – Grito Makarov.- ¡Mira, saca el mejor sake que tengamos!

Al oír esto todo el gremio se volvió un caos; Algunos miembros – Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo y Loke, que salió con el permiso de Lucy – fueron a felicitar al reciente miembro del gremio. Mientras que los otros festejaban y bebían sin control – Cana por ejemplo –

En la puerta de la entrada, Natsu observaba como Sting se colocaba la marca de Fairy en donde se encontraba anteriormente la de Saberthood, y Lector hiso lo mismo.

-"Por alguna razón me alegra que te hayas unido, baka…" – una sonrisa inconsciente y un sonrojo, cubrió el rostro de Natsu. Ya habría tiempo después de la celebración de buscar la cura a su problema. Por el momento… quería estar con Sting…

Así, pasaron la noche los miembros de Fairy Tail; celebrando la llegada de un hijo nuevo, y haciéndole bromas a Natsu, ignorando que desde las sombras un ser que aria infelices a todos, los observaba.

-Muy pronto Natsu… muy pronto cumplirá con tu misión… - murmuro el extraño antes de desaparecer, dejando a Natsu con un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_Amnh... ¿Que les paresio? ¿Lo continuo? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de Flamas de Sufrimiento; lo ise con todo mi esfuerzo..._

_Hasta luego._


	2. II ¿Seremos Unidos?

_**H**ola aqui la continuacion de mi historia espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda asi no los dejo esperando._

_Bueno, sin mas a leer._

* * *

_**Flamas de sufrimiento**_

_**Capitulo II: "¿Seremos Unidos?"**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo lo había estado observado, pero estaba seguro que fueron horas. La celebración gremio termino. Y Natsu no podía dejar de sentir que alguien lo miraba de lejos. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta para buscar al ocasionan té de su incomodidad, no encontraba a nadie.

Ahora estaba en su hogar. ¿Un lugar seguro, no?

Esta sensación había comenzado después del accidente en su misión, pero intento ignorarlo. Después de sentir un mal presentimiento en la celebración del gremio, comenzó a preocuparse.

Para su suerte después de que llego a su vivienda la sensación desapareció. Pero lo que realmente lo perturbo fue que en el camino a su casa sintió como alguien murmuraba su nombre. Aterrador.

Y como consecuencia, no podía dormir.

Cuando llego a la seguridad de su hogar, se ducho, vistió, y se recostó; mas el sueño no parecía estar de su parte. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido: en Sting, en Lector, en esa extraña sensación en su reciente… cambio de cuerpo… todo era muy confuso para él.

Una molesta luz se posó en sus ojos. Eran los primeros rayos de sol del día que se filtraban por las cortinas semi-abiertas de su ventana.

_¿Ya es de día? Mierda… no he dormido nada._

Perezosamente se levantó de la hamaca que usaba como cama. Bostezo, y fue directo al baño. En él se alisto, cosa poco común, pero su nuevo cuerpo requería de más atención. Le pareció tedioso tener que cepillarse su larga cabellera, pero nada comparado con lo que sufrió al tener que hacer sus necesidades, hay descubrió que las chicas no iban al baño paradas.

Compadecía a las mujeres. Ser hombre era mucho más fácil.

Al terminar reviso su guarda ropa. Al abrir el ropero no encontró más que chalecos, pantalones blancos, y alguna que otra chuchería que no era ropa. Suspiro cansado. Encogiéndose de hombros. No sería correcto que el anduviera por las calles enseñando su ahora "mejorado pecho" con el chaleco que frecuentaba usar. Así que decidió vestirse como ayer.

Adiós a su querida comodidad.

Escucho los ronquidos de su compañero. El pequño gato azul dormitaba felizmente sobre el ropero, ignorando la reciente molestia que tenia que soportar su "Otou-san".

_¿Lo despierto? _

-Charle… pescado… juntos… - murmuraba en sueños el felino escurriendo babitas por la comisura de sus labios entre abiertos.

_No, mejor lo dejo dormir_ – pensó con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

Salió de su hogar, y se encamino a paso lento asía el gremio. Agradeció el hecho de que todavía fuera tempano. Así ningún ciudadano le preguntaría si era pariente de "Natsu Dragneel" por el parentesco, ni molestos adolecentes con las hormonas a flor de piel con el único motivo de llevárselo a la cama.

_Si tan solo supieran que soy chico_ – pensó con fastidio.

Al llegar al gremio, se dirigió rápidamente a la barra. Solo Mira, Macao y Wakaba de encontraban dentro del recinto. Como había dicho antes, entre menos molestias mejor.

-Ara, ara~ hoy estas madrugador Natsu – Mira le sonrió - ¿Te doy algo de beber?

-Buenos días Mira – saludo – un te si no es molestia – le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En seguida – dijo alegremente la albina. Luego de unos minutos le entrego una taza de té negro a la peli rosa.

-Gracias Mira – tomo la taza entre sus manos con delicadeza para luego deleitar su paladar con su maravilloso contenido.

-Y dime Natsu ¿Qué tal tu nuevo cuerpo? ¿Te acostumbraste a Él? – quiso entablar conversación la albina.

-Mmh… a decir verdad, es demasiado tedioso ser una mujer… - murmuro. – Tengo que peinarme y no me puedo poner mis chalecos – un aura depresiva lo envolvió por un momento.

-¡Pues claro, Natsu! ¡Ser mujer no es para nada sencillo! – dijo con tono de ser-mujer-no-es-tarea-fácil.

Natsu termino de beber su te. Al tiempo que el gremio empezaba a cobrar vida.

-Eso ya lo se Mira, gracias de nuevo por él te – dijo simplemente al tiempo en que se retiraba a una de las mesas más alejadas del recinto. No tenía ánimos para la típica energía del gremio, y eso lo notaron los demás de manera rápida al ver el aura que desprendía la de mirada ónix.

Al llegar a la mesa se desplomo sobre ella. El sueño le ataco. Sin quererlo se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Poco a poco el gremio se llenó, estando presentes ya casi todos, Erza, Happy, Gray y Lucy se encontraban en la barra. Habían notado el aura de la peli rosa, y optaron por dejarla sola por el momento.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron nuevamente. De ella entraron los más recientes miembros del gremio Sting y Lector.

El pequeño exceed inmediatamente se separó de su amigo, y se dirigió hacia el exceed azul. Los dos felinos se saludaron como si fueran compadres de muchos años, y comenzaron a charlar animosamente.

Mientras tanto Sting se encamino tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba la peli rosa bajo la atenta mirada de todos. ¿Qué Sting no se daba cuenta de su estado? El Eucliffe no lo noto, o más bien ignoro el estado de la de mirada ónix.

Al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida. Levanto su mano, y le dio un zape en la cabeza. Todos los presentes sudaron una gotita anime, menos cierto exceed que murmuraba cosas como "Que maleducado en Sting-kun con Nat-chan"

La maga de fuego adormilada se froto la zona del golpe, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la persona ocasionan té del golpe.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Sting? – pregunto la maga haciendo un puchero por la reciente lesión en su cabeza. Sting simplemente se sentó a su lado.

-No ganas nada haciendo esto – suspiro.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto sin entender la actitud del Dragón Slayer de luz.

-Con deprimirte en un rincón de resuelves nada. Deja de parecer tan miserable, agradece que sigas con vida, idiota.

Salamander se sorprendió por las palabras de Sting. Tenía razón. No ganaba nada con lamentarse.

-Tch, baka – insulto la de mirada ónix. – Gracias… - susurro muy bajito, con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro desviando la mirada.

Sting sonrió.

-Baka, no me agradezcas – dicho esto el rubio despeino a la peli rosa amistosamente, la cual solo soltó una risita.

-Se gussstan – canturreo Happy, seguido de una afirmación de Lector.

Natsu y Sting detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo quedando petrificados. Los sonrojos fueron evidentes ante los ojos de todos los presentes. Rápidamente ambos se alejaron considerablemente.

-¡Ha-Happy! ¡Pero qué cosas dices! – regaño la peli rosa al exceed azul con un evidente enfado fingido.

-Ara, ara~ yo había pensado que Natsu se quedaría con Gray – dijo decepcionada Mirajane – Bueno, después de todo puede ser que se forme un triángulo amoroso. – dijo con malicia.

-¡Noooo! ¡Gray-sama es de Juvia! – la maga de agua se abalanzó sobre el desnudista de hielo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Mujer demonio! – trataba de zafarse el mago de hielo.

-Vamos Gray-san, no sea tan malo con Juvia-san – regañaba Wendy observando la escena sudando una gotita anime.

De repente Juvia soltó a Gray y fulmino con la mirada a la peli rosa todavía avergonzada por lo anterior.

Natsu se tensó.

-¡Bien! ¡Está decidido! – Grito Juvia apuntando con el dedo a Natsu- ¡Natsu-san es el nuevo rival de amor de Juvia!

-¿¡EEHH!? – un sorprendido Natsu se quedó en shock por la reciente declaración de guerra por parte de la maga de agua.

-Tch. – mascullo molesto Sting. No le agradaba la idea de que Natsu fuera algo de ese tipo.

-¡Tranquilo Sting-kun! ¡Yo sigo apoyando el StinTsu! – trato de animar el felino amigo del rubio.

-¡Aye! – Afirmo Happy.

-Mnnh… ¿Triángulo amoroso? Interesante… - murmuro la Scarlet. - ¡Tienes mi apoyo en esto, Mira! – dijo con creciente alegría.

-Yo le apuesto al GraTsu, Gehe~. – dijo apostando el dragón de Hierro. – tantas peleas no deben ser solo por rivalidad, apuesto un trozo de hierro a que hay algo oculto.

-¡Gajeel! – Le grito una peli azul - ¡Es obvio que el StinTsu reinara! ¡Sting fue el salvador de Natsu! Es muy predecible el final… - dio su hipótesis la McGarden.

-Tienes razón, Levy-chan – secundo la rubia.

-Gajeel-san esta de lado de Natsu-san… ¡Gajeel-san ahora tanbien es el enemigo de Juvia! – grito alterada Loxar.

-¡A mí no me metas en tus locuras! – el tono molesto del Roderfox dirigió su agresión a la maga de agua.

-Tontos magos. – se escuchó la voz de Loke que apareció de la nada sobre una mesa. – está bastante claro que la belleza de Natsu me elegirá a mí, ¿O no, dulce dama? – Loke agarro la mano del mago de fuego que se sonrojo he intento besarla. Pero fue detenido por un pedazo de madera le golpeo en la cabeza.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo – dijo con enojo el Eucliffe que tenía una vena palpitando en la frente.

-Ooh~ ¡Un cuarteto amoroso! Y ¡Un Sting celoso! – emocionada con la escena, la albina comenzó a sacar fotos de lo sucedido.

-¿¡Q-que!? ¡Yo no estoy celoso! – un sonrojado Sting se encontró gritándole a Mira.

Luego de eso el gremio se volvió un caos.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail empezaron una discusión sobre quien ganaría, si el StinTsu o el GraTsu. La disputa se fue a tal punto de que empezaron las peleas con magia. Mesas, sillas, excedes volaban por todo el gremio en medio de la pelea.

Sting se había refugiado debajo de la barra. No se le antojaba participar en esa disputa. Pero lo peor de todo era que no podía encontrar a Natsu.

-Pss, Sting… - escucho como era llamado, al voltearse se encontró con Natsu que le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-¿Natsu?

-Sígueme – dijo simplemente, para luego tomar la mano del mago de luz y salir corriendo juntos de ese gremio de caos.

Corrieron por un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron a un puerto. Ambos se sentaron en la orilla del puente del muelle. Un silencio cómodo los envolvió. Seguían tomados de las manos.

Sting decidio romper el agradable silencio.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste a salir del gremio?

-Mmn… pues como tú me salvaste de aquel tipo, pensé en devolverte el favor. – Dijo con tranquilidad - Además, no te iba a dejar allá con todos esos maniáticos.

Al Eucliffe le puso feliz de sobre manera la confesión de Natsu. Observo detenidamente a la figura femenina que tenía a su lado. Él se encontraba sonrojado, mirando la puesta de sol que no tardaría en llegar. Una vista hermosa.

-Gracias, Natsu – dijo sinceramente.

Sting se sorprendió al ver como Natsu bajaba la mirada y la ocultaba bajo los largos mechones de su cabello.

-¿N-Natsu?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado. Como no oyó respuesta de la peli rosa, levanto su rostro con una de sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos. Se quedó sorprendido al ver que a Natsu se le cristalizaban los ojos.

Se quedó observándolo por unos momentos.

-Dime que pasa Natsu, por favor.

-Estoy feliz – murmuro en tono bajo.

-¿Eh? – pregunto el Eucliffe confundido.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre sin insultos o formalidades – una sonrisa sincera se le dibujo en el rostro a la peli rosa – sé que es tonto, pero me pone feliz.

-Natsu… - Sting se sorprendió ante la respuesta.

Al ver esa sonrisa, perdió su autocontrol. Jalo a Natsu del brazo y lo abrazo. Un tierno abrazo cargado de cariño. Al principio Natsu se sorprendió. Pero luego fue poco a poco correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Si tanto te gusta lo repetirá tonto como quieras – susurro el Eucliffe con los ojos cerrados – Natsu… Natsu… Natsu…

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas del Salamander, no de tristeza sino de felicidad. No sabía el motivo, y no le interesaba saberlo; pero cuando estaba cerca de Sting, sentía más paz y calma que en cualquier otro lugar.

Y esos fueron los acontecimientos que convirtieron una tarde común y corriente en una tarde memorable.

Dos personas demostrando su cariño, una puesta de sol bellísima, el calor de ambos cuerpos.

_-"Desde hoy seremos más cercanos ¿No, Sting?" - _

…

_-Amo, traigo la información que solicito. _

_-¿Cómo va nuestro querido experimento?_

_-Hemos confirmado que el sujeto A: Natsu Dragneel, se ha estado desenvolviendo exitosamente las características de la pócima B273. _

_-¿Y el Eucliffe? _

_-En este momento Sting Eucliffe cumple satisfactoriamente la fase 1 de su misión. Nadie sospecha de él, inclusive Natsu Dragneel. _

_-Perfecto. Mantengan vigilado al sujeto A. Y díganle a Sting Eucliffe que puede iniciar la fase 2 de su misión. No dejaremos pasar esta oportunidad. El sujeto A es la clave para abrir el "nido"._

_-Como desee, Amo._

* * *

_Ammh... ¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado hehe._

_Hasta Luego._


	3. III Mañana, al Medio Día

_**H**ola de nuevo, pues no tengo nada que decir. Solo aqui esta el capitulo III y espero que lo disfruten._

_A leer._

* * *

_**Flamas de Sufrimiento**_

_**Capitulo III: Mañana, al medio día.**_

Sentía la respiración relajada y pausada de Natsu sobre su pecho. Supuso, que luego del revoltijo de emociones, se quedó dormido, bajo ese atardecer y en sus brazos. El cielo antes pintado de matices violáceos y anaranjados, poco a poco era cubierto por colores opacos hasta llegar al negro.

Observo como el oscuro cielo era recubierto lentamente por brillantes estrellas. Bajo la mirada al sentir un movimiento leve por parte de su acompañante. Contemplo el rostro dormido de Salamander, y por alguna razón sintió culpa.

No entendía por completo las razones de su supuesto "amo" para causarle daño a su ídolo de pequeño. Solamente sabía que tenía que formar falsas esperanzas al peli rosa; o en eso consistía la fase 1 de su "misión" por así decirlo. Al momento en que su mente divago a lo que debía hacer cuando la fase 2 comenzara; siento como se podría por dentro.

Era un ser despreciable. Odiaba esto. Odiaba tener que tratar con falsa familiaridad a Natsu, puesto que obligado por su "amo" comenzó a llamarle solo "Natsu" sin él "-san" como el solía o más bien sigue llamándolo, pero solo en pensamientos. No le gustaba la idea de hacer creer al Dragneel que sentía algo así el. Sting sabía que no sentía nada más que respeto y admiración por el peli rosa; quería algún día igualar su fuerza y, tal vez, sobrepasarla; mas no que fuera su amante o novio.

Bueno, admitía que su forma femenina no estaba mal. Al contrario, era hermosísima. Si no supiera que Natsu Dragneel era aquella belleza, se la hubiera cogido al instante que la salvo. Si lo sabía, era un pensamiento bastante retorcido. Pero, ¿Quién no lo haría si viese a una muchacha de buen trasero y grandes pechos y rostro angelical? El 99.99 % de la población masculina lo aria, ya que el otro 1 % sería gay.

Unos susurros por parte de su acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos. Agradeció eso, ya que no iban por buen camino. Bajo la mirada para ver si la peli rosa se había despertado. Comprobó que solo se acomodó más en su pecho y siguió dormitando tranquilamente. Miro nuevamente el cielo; ya sentía el leve cambio de temperatura que ocasionaba la noche.

_Me pregunto si Lector estará bien… lo deje en medio de una disputa de magos; Jah, que buen compañero soy – _se burló de sí mismo en sus pensamientos, le inquietaba un poco el paradero de su acompañante felino; pero sabía de sobra que los de Fairy Tail era buenas personas, no le harían daño. Y de nueva cuenta, la culpa ataco.

_Soy un idiota, estúpido, perdedor; no, ni esas palabras me describen. ¿Qué tan sínico puedo ser? ¿Solo por ganar fuerza les are daño a estas personas? Tch, doy pena. _

Se levantó del puente de aquel muelle con delicadeza, cargando a la peli rosa en estilo princesa. Lentamente comenzó su andar en dirección a la casa del Salamander. Dejaría a Natsu en su casa; luego iría a buscar a Lector, quien seguramente ya debía estar en el departamento que alquilaron o seguía en Fairy Tail.

Las calles de Magnolia estaban desiertas. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos; pero se le había hecho tarde. Por su olfato desarrollado de Dragón pudo especular con más precisión la dirección que debía tomar para llegar a la residencia del mago de fuego. Su olor era inconfundible; una mescla de ceniza y… ¿Natsu? El olor peculiar del dragón menor era inconfundible. Una inconsciente sonrisa adorno el rostro del mayor.

No pudo pensar que tan cliché era la situación; el héroe que salva a la princesa de un malvado mago, para luego enamorarla y vivir felices por siempre. El único problema era que la situación fue planeada por un ser peor que el mago oscuro de cualquier cuento; que la princesa en realidad era un amable y alegre muchachito, y el supuesto héroe, era seguidor del maldito engendro de maldad.

De entrada se notaba a millas que el cuento terminaría mal. Pero al ser un cuento; tendría un final feliz. Donde el bien triunfa sobre el mal, y el héroe y la princesa se juran amor eterno. ¿No?

_Me gustaría que esto tuviera un final feliz… - _el pensamiento deprimió al Eucliffe. El sabia mejor que nadie que este "Cuento" no tenía final feliz.

Al pasar por enfrente del edificio de su nuevo gremio; noto que tenía las luces apagadas, y estaba en silencio. No sentía la presencia de nadie dentro; saco la conclusión de que habían cerrado por hoy.

_Se abra ido al apartamento… _- pensó el dragón de luz en referencia a su exceed amigo. Su mirada se dirigió al enorme cartel de la entrada, donde se leia muy claro el nombre del gremio. - _¿Fairy Tail, eh? El nombre perfecto para este cuento de magia. _

Con eso en mente siguió su camino. Ahora se encontraba caminando por el sendero de tierra que conducía a su destino. Pensó en lo hermoso de la vista; desde ese lugar se podía apreciar toda la ciudad de Magnolia, que debido a la oscuridad, estaba adornada con las luces de las lámparas de las calles.

Finalmente llego a la cabaña del Salamander; pensó en tocar la puerta por si el compañero felino del dragón de fuego se encontraba, pero al querer hacerlo, con el simple toque de su mano, la puerta se abrió por completo sin la necesidad de llamar al gato azul.

Entro lentamente en el recinto y lo observo por un momento. La casa del peli rosa era pequeña pero acogedora, y más limpia de lo que había imaginado. La sala de estar contaba con un sofá marrón, y una pequeña mesa al ras del suelo. Pegado a la pared, enfrente de los muebles entes mencionados, un antiguo modelo de Lacrima-visión(1) yacía apagado sobre una mesa más alta que la anterior. Pegada a la sala de estar estaba la cocina; que tenía lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir, al igual que el baño.

Recorrió la casa en busca de la habitación del peli rosa. Hasta que noto una puerta de color rojo con las palabras "Natsu y Happy" pintada en ella. Abrió con delicadeza; tratando de mover lo menos posible a Salamander que seguía en su sueño tranquilo. Al entrar en dicha habitación lo primero que observo fue la gran pizarra con todas las misiones que – supuso – hizo el peli rosa, lo que lo inquieto un poco fue el traje de maid, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Dejo al peli rosa sobre la hamaca que usaba para dormir; y lo cubrió con unas mantas que se encontraban en la misma. Se iba a retirar pero algo lo detuvo de la muñeca; se volteó y encontró que Natsu sujetaba su chándal azul, obviamente dormido. Intento soltarse sin despertar a la peli rosa.

-Sting… - murmuro la peli rosa, cosa que alarmo al Eucliffe, pero luego noto que seguía dormida.

_¿Acaba de… decir mi nombre en sueños…? – _los ojos del dragón de luz de abrieron de sobre manera ante aquel pensamiento. – _No… imposible. Seguro solo fue mi ima-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos nuevos susurros por parte de Salamander.

-Seremos buenos… amigos, ¿Verdad…? – murmuro, para luego soltar la manga de Sting y acomodarse en la hamaca de tela.

El oji celeste se encontraba en shock. ¿Tan poco tiempo pasó y lo consideraba un amigo? Ese fue un golpe duro en su ser. Con eso había confirmado que era nada más de basura.

Unos ronquidos llamaron su atención. Observo un ropero que se encontraba en la habitación. Sobre el en una cama improvisada se hallaba el gato azul de Salamander, Happy, y…

-¿Lector? – susurro. Los dos exceed se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente uno al lado del otro sobre el armario de Dragneel.

Supuso que el exceed de Natsu, al ver que él y su "Otou-san" habían desaparecido, invito a Lector a su casa; y este acepto. Luego de eso abrían hecho algo y se fueron a dormir. Esa hipótesis dejaba más tranquilo al rubio. Lector estaba sano y salvo.

Al ver la tranquilidad en la que dormitaba Lector decidió no despertarlo, y encontrarse mañana en el gremio. Con eso en mente el oji celeste se encamino a la salida de la casa; claro que entes cerró la puerta de la habitación en donde los exceed´s y Natsu descansaban.

Al salir de la casa al sendero, sintió una presencia aparte de la de Él, Natsu o alguno de los exceed´s. La presencia que sentía desprendía un aura de maldad.

-¿¡Quien esta hay!? ¡Sal! – dijo en seriedad.

-Jooh~ ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a un aliado, Eucliffe?

La figura de un hombre alto, delgado y con gafas; salió de entre los arboles del sendero. El cuerpo del delgado muchacho era cubierto por una capa negra de detalles azules.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Cuatro ojos? – soltó con odio el Eucliffe, fulminando con la mirada al recién llegado.

Este solo sonrió de manera torcida y con tono burlón dijo:

-¿No te alegras de verme? Que malo, aunque al parecer tú te la pasas bastante bien. ¿O me equivoco?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu misión – dijo simplemente – cualquiera estaría feliz si el amo le otorga una misión como esta. Cuidar a tan despampanante mujer. Eres afortunado – el hombre se acomodó las gafas.

Sting bufo.

-Por favor, esto no es más que un fastidio – dijo con tono cortante. – Y esa "mujer" a la que te refieres, es un hombre. Maldito enfermo.

-No me trates como a un retrasado – le miro desafiante. – se exactamente que esa mujer es el sujeto A: Natsu Dagneel. – Explico – Pero eso no retira lo que dije, siendo mujer o hombre, tu sanes mejor que nadie que sería un buen partido. Inocente, alegre, encantador. Daria mi puesto al lado del amo con tal de corromperlo.

-¡Cállate! – Grito repentinamente molesto - ¿Para qué viniste hasta aquí? Dudo que solo vinieras para charlar – Comento el dragón slayer de luz.

-Que astuto resultaste ser, Eucliffe – su tono detonaba burla. – Ciertamente no vine aquí a charlar; si no a dar las órdenes del amo para contigo.

-¿Qué ordenes? – pregunto confundido. Tenía entendido que solo aria esta misión en todo el trascurso de su alianza.

-La fase 2 de tu misión comienza mañana en la mañana.

Esto tomo a Sting por sorpresa estaba sorprendido y no lo oculto.

-¡¿La fase 2!? ¡Es muy pronto para eso! ¿¡Acaso está loco!? – su cabeza era un mar de confusión.

_Es demasiado pronto para la fase 2… ¡No quiero que esto pase! _

-¿Qué sucede, Eucliffe? No me digas que te arrepientes de TUS decisiones – el tono burlón del otro permanecía; y no hacía más que enojar a Sting, a tal punto de no medir sus acciones.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué mañana en la mañana? ¡Si puede comenzar al medio día, en Fairy Tail! Así todos sus miembros serian testigos del verdadero poder de la pócima B273 – dijo con ironía. Pero no esperaba lo que vino después por parte del encapuchado.

-Vaya, buena idea. – dijo con repentina alegría.

-¿Eh?

-Le avisare al amo el cambio de planes. Aceptará gustoso.

-¡N-no! ¡Era una broma!

-Demasiado tarde, Eucliffe… - murmuro antes de desaparecer en las sombras de la noche.

La presencia desapareció dejando al oji celeste con más culpa de la necesaria. Ahora todo se había arruinado, y gracias a su maldita estupidez.

_¡No! No, no, no… ¡Soy un imbécil! ¿¡Que rayos pasa por mi cabeza!? _

No soporto más el peso de la culpa y se dejó caer de rodillas, con la mirada atenta en el cielo, y luego la dirigió a la tranquila ciudad Magnolia.

_Lo siento Magnolia… lo siento Fairy Tail…_

_Lo siento Natsu._

…

_-Maestro, mire esto. Habla de una tal pócima denominada "B273"_

_-¿B273? ¿Segura, Mirajane? _

_-Sí, maestro. _

_-¡No puede ser! ¡Mirajane! ¡Llama a todos los del consejo! _

_-¿Por qué, Maestro? ¿Sucede algo malo? _

_-Esto es grabe… ¡Avísales de inmediato luego te doy los detalles! _

_-¡Maestro! ¿A dónde va? _

_-A Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale._

* * *

_Bueno que les parecio? Pues a mi me queda mucho trabajo por delante ya que ni se que hace la pocima B273 ^^U_

_Hasta la proxima _


End file.
